Unwanted Love
by Mexi-Rican
Summary: It's different for us. Emmett...these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as...practiced, as careful, as he is now." Edward "So if we'd met...oh, in a dark alley or something" Bella -Twilight. Well...what if they did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!! So this idea came into my head this morning and I knew that it would keep bugging me if I didn't write it down right away. So here it is...and I know that is not the most original idea but hopefully you guys enjoy it:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**

Chapter 1

I walked down the brick floor alley and was soon regretting my decision on not waiting for Jacob to get off.

We worked at a bar in this small town located in England and I was a waitress and Jacob was a bartender there. I usually waited for him to walk me home because he got off an a hour after I did but I needed to be alone right now and I get some fresh air.

I had to think through a bunch of things and I couldn't do that when I was with someone especially when that someone is involved in things I had to think about. For I was told by many who were like family to me that I should be getting married soon because I was reaching that age and if I wasn't married soon rumors would start and I would be branded a whore in our small towns society.

I had many offers of marriage but I had rejected many for I was looking for true love but I soon realized that I was not going to find it. Though I did feel comfortable with my recent proposal from Jacob. We had known each other for many years and he was the only one who could comfort me when my family all died in a fire that burnt down our humble home, I was the only one to make it out alive.

That was why I was even working in the first place. My parents did leave a will and in it I knew that I was to be given the house and a great sum of money but since I was a women all my belongings left to me by my parent were given to my other relatives and none of them helped me after they received the things that were meant mine.

I was glad for the many friends my parents had in this small town before they died, because they helped me through it all and even got me this job that gave a good pay. But I did know that I should settle down soon and Jacob was such a nice guy and I knew that he truly loved me and I also knew that if I gave it time I knew that I would truly fall in love with him too. So maybe I should accept his offer.

I then came back from my own little world and realized that the street that I was walking down was deserted and I also realized that I missed the street that I was suppose to turn at. I looked around and was soon afraid because I had never been this far down this street. I then started to panic because I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was there but I saw no one and then I looked quickly to my surrounding and still I saw nothing.

I then started to walk more quickly back to find the street that I was suppose to turn at but then I saw a man behind me and I knew that I didn't want him to come any closer to me, I then saw that he also quickened his pace. So instead of going back to the street I was meant to go to I turned into an up coming one.

That was one of the worst ideas I had because as I looked down this alleyway I saw that there was limited light and but from what I could see it was also deserted.

I then turned around and saw that I had lost the man that was following me so I continued down this street despite my better judgment. As I went deeper into this alley I noticed that the light was getting more limited, I then heard a loud crash from behind me and panicked.

Did I not lose that man a while ago? Then in fear I started running and through the now dark alley. The only light was that of the full moon upon the land. I ran a good while and the more I ran the more I panicked which was making my muscles tense and cramp up.

Despite the pain in my legs I continued on running, I looked back to see if anyone was following but I saw no one and as I turned to see what was before me I ran into a figure of a man.

The impact was so strong that I bounced off the mans body onto the floor where my joints locked up in fright.

I was so frighten that I didn't even want to look upon his face, I just stared down at my dress that was probably getting dirty on the bricks that laid beneath be.

Then noticed that neither of us were moving which brought me a strange sort of comfort so I got the courage to look up.

There before me was an angel, he was the most handsome creature that I have ever seen. With his unruly bronze hair that simmered in the moonlight and his perfect features, all aligned, and his pale skin seemed to glow.

Though this angel seemed to be a sculpture for how stiff he was. I looked up at him in confusion of why he was so still and my expression seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in.

He then held out his hand to me and I took it willingly but shivered at his cold touch. Even though I was off the floor he still held my hand and I gave him another questioning look and then he said in a soft velvet voice "I am Edward Cullen" as he kissed the hand he held but for some reason I felt that he was inhaling my scent but that was absurd.

I then smiled at him and said "I am Isabella Swan" he smiled politely back at me but still wouldn't let my hand go. I stared at my small hand in his larger one. I then said "I'm sorry for bumping into you, its just….."

I didn't want to tell this angel that I was lost and his hand still on mine was making me uncomfortable. He smiled and said "go on."

I felt that I was compelled to once he said that so I said the whole truth without even wanting to "I was lost in thought and realized that I was not going the right direction and then there was this man following me so I panicked."

He looked down on me with a wicked smile which made him seem less of an angel and more of something wicked and evil.

I looked upon his face as he said "So why would you not trust that man but would trust a man that has you alone in an alley?"

I then looked into his eyes and say that they were a bright red, I started to panic. How did I not see those eyes, was I that distracted by his beauty?

I then yanked my hand out of his and started to run. I ran as fast as I could and turned and saw that no one was behind me but when I turned around to see what was in front of me I saw that it was a dead end.

I quickly turned to run back to where I came from but then I saw the damned angel come walking to me with a that same wicked smile crossing his face as he cam closer to me. I walked backwards with each step he took to come to me. But then I suddenly felt the brick wall against my back and knew that I was not going to go any farther.

But the damned angel kept his steady pace towards me, then he was right in front of me but he didn't stop. He came so close to me that he had me pinned against the wall with his body.

My breathing came in short heavy breathes and I knew that my pulse must have been skyrocketing because I could fell my head pound as each of my heart beat brought blood to it.

He then grabbed my hand gently into his and brought it up to his lips, he kissed it again but this time instead of kissing the top of my hand he was kissing my wrist. This time I knew I wasn't mistaken for I know that he inhaled my scent deeply.

He then smiled but didn't look at me he just kept looking at my inner wrist, as he said "I have never smelled something so exquisite in my life." He inhaled deeply again and when he exhaled his breath caused me to shiver.

Then he finally looked at me and it seems that he saw the fear in my eyes and so he smiled kindly and said "I promise I will make this quick for you."

With that he traced his hand up my arm and over my shoulder and moved my hair away to expose the right side of my neck. He then tilted my head to the side with little resistance from me for I was shocked still and I knew that there would be no way out from this. For even though he was being gentle with me I knew that I would be no match for him if it came to me wanting to escape his grasp.

Then he lowered his ear and rested it to my chest. He then smiled and said rhetorically "now doesn't that sound delicious?"

I trembled at the way his voice sounded and from what he had just said. After a while he started to trail kisses up my neck to the right side of my neck and then he paused at the base of it and whispered "I promise."

Then I felt it. It sent surges of pain throughout my body. It was like he dug razor blades into my neck and was jerking my neck to his lips. All I could fell was pain, all my thoughts were 'when is this going to end' and all I could hear was him sucking my blood out of me.

I soon started to feel numb, it started at my finger tips and toes and went up from there. Right when I knew that I was going to faint I heard that crashing sound I had heard earlier and then suddenly the damned angel stopped his feeding and looked to where the noise had come from and then let go of my uneasy form and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

I then crashed to the ground and felt a faint burning felling on the base of my neck as I slowly started to lose conciseness.

* * *

**Well?? How did you like it?? I know that Edward seemed out of character but it will all be explained I promise;) Also I know that this seems like a one-shot deal but it isn't so be waiting for an update soon:) Also while your waiting for that update why don't you read my other stories;)**

**Anyway I would appreciate you REVIEWS!! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!! Well heres another chapter!!(see I told you it wouldn't be a one-shot:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A pain was surging throughout my body, was I being burned alive?

This feeling reminded me of that night, the night the heat woke me up. But it was also that heat that killed my parents. Why was I the only one to escape that hell?

But now I felt like I was back there again, in the burning house. I then opened my eyes yet I could barely see anything from the tears filling my eyes, everything was a blur but I knew I was in that same dead end alley.

I looked around but saw no flames. Then were was this burning sensation coming from? I was so confused the last thing I remembered was that damned angel sinking his teeth into the base of my neck.

I stayed there on the damp alley floor for three days it seemed, until on the night of the third day the burning sensation that ran through my veins ceased. I then was able to lift my weak form off the brick floor and go look for help.

As I ran I noticed I took me a second to reach the end of the alley, where it taken me several minutes that night when I was running away from that man.

Curious I ran back to the dead end, again it only took me a second. I then looked to my surroundings and I could see everything so distinctly and when I looked up to the sky I saw that there was no moon which made me wonder why I saw everything so clearly, too clearly.

I then looked upon my body, I was very pale, even more pale then my usual self. I then saw the stain of blood on the brick ground, which I recognized as the spot I had been in for those three excruciating nights. I lifted my hand to touch the base of my neck which I remembered the pain of razor blades, but instead of feeling an open wound I just felt dried up blood.

Scared again I ran to the end of the alley but didn't have to go that far to search for help because a man was walking down it and to my luck if was an officer. I ran into his arms and started crying but I didn't shed on single tear.

Then suddenly I was hit with a sudden burning in my throat that his scent had brought. He then started to ask me what had happened and reprimanding me for going down this deserted alley this late at night. But all I could really hear was his heart beating in his chest and that scent that made my senses go crazy.

I then looked into his eyes for the first time and he meet mine back and he started to yell. But he didn't for long because I let myself go to these crazy new instincts and dug my teeth into his neck that was pulsing with that sweet smell that was attracting me and making my mouth water.

I sucked in this delicious liquid readily and became overjoyed when it cooled the burning in my throat. Soon I became full and noticed that, the liquid that was so easily pouring into my mouth was now not coming at all.

I then let go of the officer and his body just fell to the ground. I licked my lips, not wanting one last drop of that delicious liquid to go to waste.

As I looked down to the lifeless body something clicked and I thought 'what have I done?'

There on the floor was the body of the officer that was so willing to help me but what did I do to return him this favor? I killed him. Not only kill…it was more like feed.

I covered my mouth so that no one would hear my scream. What had I done? Why did I enjoy it so much? What have I become?

I turned away from my lifeless victim and fell to the ground. I started to sob, for the man I had just killed but most of all for myself and this monster I had become.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was a short chapter but I had to get this whole scene out of the way and then I could get into the good stuff and also because if I didn't stop here I wouldn't know where to stop but since this chapter was so short I am promising that the next one will be up the latest, Sunday.**

**Anyway please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!! I told you I would update before this weekend ended:) But I'm sorry to say that I will probably not be updating until next weekend because I am crazy busy throughout the week, so sorry!! But I will try to update sooner then that if I can!!:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer Owns the characters!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and tried to push the memories of the day I died and my first feeding away. I didn't like to remember those certain memories but when I was alone and just on my bed drifting off into thought my mind always seemed to like to remind me of what I was and why.

I would never forgive that vampire how did this to me, why didn't he just finish me off I was so close to being fully drained and dying.

I was so resentful since that day, resentful against that damned angel and what he made me. I hated my very being and existence.

I then remembered I was never like this in my vague memories I remembered treasuring everyday and loving life, no that was all changed.

There was soon a knock at the door the door and a voice saying "Aro is requesting you, Bella."

I let out a sigh and said "Tell him I will be there soon."

With that I got up and started to get ready, I needed to dress more formal if I was going to be seen in the presence of the Volturi.

As I dressed I thought back to how I had got to be a vital tool for Aro, and a tool I was.

I went from a helpless no good new born to someone worth something and that was thanks to my special ability, to protect mine and others minds.

Thanks to Aro I perfected this ability so now I could protect others and not just myself.

I was indebted to Aro for so many things, the most important of them all was for saving my immortal life because even though I hated this life I wouldn't want to die until I meet that vampire who changed me and make him suffer for what he had done to me.

I was going to die because I had been a careless new born and even though I regretted every single person I killed I couldn't control my instincts and word got out to the Volturi and I was captured soon after that but was not killed on the spot because they were interested in why I was not effected my Kate's mental torture. That was when they brought me to Aro and he then also say that he could not enter my mind.

Soon after they determined that I was to be part of there "group" and advance my ability and once I did Aro was intrigued by my ability and always wanted me by his side especially when he was to see other vampires outside of the Volturi.

So that was why I was to go to Aro and why I was here. I wasn't complaining thought because I was well taken care of and I could now control my instincts.

As I walked down the hallways to the main meeting room I smiled to many who passed me, though it was a fake smile because I knew that the only reason they showed me this kindness and respect was because I was now Aro's favorite, defense wise because offensive wise the twins were still his favorite.

As I entered the room I bowed down to Aro, who looked delighted to see me as always, Caius, that had that same angered expression for he still hadn't gotten over that I had lived after causing such a fuss in the village I had once lived in, and finally Marcus who had that never changing bored expression.

I then walked to Aro's side and he then looked into my eyes and said "You need to feed soon my young one, those eyes of yours have been black for many days."

I smiled politely at him and said "All is well Aro I won't need to feed for a good week." He gave me a skeptical look and then chuckled "I have never met one of our kind so opposed to feeding then you, though now that I think about it the ones that will be visiting us don't feed on humans because you could say they are also opposed to it." he said with a smile.

I just smiled back and said "Oh is that true?"

"Yes it is my young one, just look at there eyes and you will know of what I speak of." Aro said and I nodded in response and that was when I heard them approaching so I put up my shield to protect the Volturi.

As they entered I looked each one of them over. The first to come in seemed to be the leader of there coven, a man in his twenties, or at lest when he was changed, that had blonde hair and kind features but what caught my attention was his golden colored eyes. So that's what Aro meant they were animal drinkers.

Next to come in was a brown headed woman that looked to be the mate of the leader, she also had kind features…almost motherly. Next was a very muscular guy with a smile on his face which surprised me because no one who came here was ever truly happy about it. Next was a blonde headed goddess which seemed like the mate of the muscular guy. Next was another blonde guy that seemed to bring with him a sense of calmness which spread throughout the room. Again the girl after him seemed to be his mate who looked like a black haired pixie.

Then the last guy who came in caught me off guard because….was he…the damned angel?

* * *

**Okay I know this story is kinda going in a fast pace but I don't know how to slow it down:( Sorry but thats how it goes, I don't really have a say when I'm writing because its like I'm being taken on a drive instead of the other way around, if you know what I mean. **

**PLEASE REVIEW because they motivate me when its with in the week and I'm busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Hey Everyone!!! I am sooooooooo sorry for this very late update. And I know that I said I would update this story next weekend and I know that weekend pasted a long time ago but I became busy and had barely any spare time:( But when I did I was writing but I was also trying to keep my other two stories updated so they came first and now it is this stories turn. So I hope you enjoy this very late chapter:)

**Oh and I noticed on my last chapter I wrote Kate when I meant Jane so just a little correction on that:)**

**Again I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked into his golden eyes but even though they were no longer red I would still never forget them because they have haunted me ever since that night. I suddenly felt my shield falter and so I looked away from that damned angel and started to concentrate on the shield.

Suddenly Aro got up and went straight to the leader of their coven and embraced him while saying "Oh how I have missed your face here Carlisle." I was very surprised that Aro would so openly show this blond haired man, Carlisle, his feelings, for Aro was the type of vampire that wouldn't compromise his disposition as a Volturi so easily. I then focused on the shield again making sure that Aro was protected but not that man he was so friendly towards, I focused on the smallest details of Aros body so that when his skin touched that man my shield would be protecting only Aro.

I saw that everyone in Carlisle's coven tensed up as if they were afraid Aro would do something, which he probably is capable of doing but I doubt he would in this case. As Aro moved back to his seat I paid less attention to my shield and then looked at the damned angel once more. He had this confused look as he stared at Aro and I looked upon Aro's face and saw he had the look of amusement plastered on his face.

I then looked back at the damned angel as Aro addressed him "Is something wrong Edward?" Huh…so the name of this damned angel is Edward, now I know what name to blame for this miserable life. "It's nothing" the damned angel said with hidden curiosity behind his tone. His eyes soon caught mine and I was afraid to look into them because they reminded me of the day I died so I quickly looked back at Aro.

Aro looked at me and then I could see again he was focusing on my eyes which were coal black and then he looked at Jane who knew what he wanted, so she left the room and went to the hall where I knew Heidi was waiting as a tour guide for a group of unsuspecting travelers that didn't know that they would soon be on the menu.

A small group of tourists came into the small room and they all had the same look of suspicion in their eyes as they looked around the room and saw these strangely beautiful creatures. Then suddenly a woman with an American accent said "Demons!" as she pointed at a vampire with ruby red eyes. Soon many in the room attacked their prey except me, I stayed where I was keeping my shield around Aro and letting it slip off the other Voultri as they went their separate ways to devour their meal.

I stayed there and to my surprise I also saw Carlisle's coven was also in place, though the larger male was restraining the pixie haired girls mate. I also saw Carlisle's mate look away as if in disgust or pity for the victims. Lastly I saw that the damned angel was staring at me as if he was expecting me to do something or was that curiosity in his eyes. I just stared into the eyes that have haunted my immortal existence. I didn't know why I needed to keep looking into them but I felt the need to look at this angel that took my life away, the very life I held with care and would do anything to get it back.

As I starred into his eyes my mind started to think about the life I could have had. I would have married Jacob and I know he would have made me extremely happy. I would have had a peaceful life with Jacob and it would have become even more beautiful once he gave me children. I imagined the many children that I would have had and I saw their beautiful copper faces with my deep chocolate brown eyes that I use to have and the wide grin there father would always have on his face.

I thought of the many days I still had to live and then I saw the eyes of the man who had taken all that away, all the possibilities and all my hopes and dreams. All of them ended that night when this wicked damned angel sunk his razor sharp teeth into my flesh. I then saw this beautiful creature in front of me as a disgusting monster and thought that he deserved all my hate and bitterness.

I was suddenly disrupted from my thoughts by Aro's hand on my wrist bringing me towards the visiting coven.

I then saw that around me the feeding frenzy was coming to an end. I looked at Aro with questioning eyes but he just dismissed them. He continued to bring me to the coven and then stopped once we were right in front to them.

He then looked at the damned angel and said "Edward this wonderful creature is why you have that puzzled expression on your face."

I started at the angel and saw that he was trying to search for something in my eyes but from the looks of his frustrated face he didn't find it. Aro then said "Interesting isn't it?"

Carlisle then gave the damned angel a puzzling look as if he was asking a question without words. He then said "I can't hear her thoughts or Aro's for that matter and when we came in I couldn't hear Marcus's or Caius's either but now I can."

With that remark I then remembered that I had forgotten to put the shield back up around them, so I did without even looking back for I could sense there auras. Then the damned angel said "never mind." Aro's face became amused again as he said "Yes Edward it is Bella who is doing this" as he looked upon my face. Again he said to me "you refused to feed again?" I just nodded and said "Aro may I leave please."

Aro gave me a questioning look but out of a soft spot he had for me, he dismissed me. I just kissed his hand and curtsied to our visitors which Aro loved because it made him look better. As I raised my eyes to the coven mine locked onto Edwards gaze and taking advantage of it I showed all my disgust and hatred to him through just my eyes alone as I had a pleasant smile on my face.

I walked out of the room gracefully but when I reached the hallway I felt my body go weak and I knew I was having another "fainting spell" I soon was leaning against the wall for support as I was trying to find my way back to my room but I soon collapsed onto the floor. But I felt someone's strong arms raise my limp form and carry me to my room. I looked into the face of my savior and smiled weakly as I said "Thank you, Felix."

* * *

**I know I know it was kinda short but I honestly am very busy and tired and I didn't want my readers to become impacient with the update:) But I hope it gave you a better insight on what Bella is feeling now a days. I promise I will update as soon as possible but again I'm busy and that update might not come for a while:( Please be patient with me:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!!!:) I am soooooooooo sorry for this late update:( I just was so stuck and didn't know were I wanted this story to go but luckly I know what I am doing now and hopefully I will be updating very soon:) Anyway I just want to say that I have been really busy too lately which has factored into my not updating soon but I will try to make time for my writing so often as I can so please hang in with me:) Thank You:)**

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns characters!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

As I laid there on my bed with my eyes closed I felt my strength come slowly back to me. I also felt someone holding my hand in theirs and I was not surprised by it either because I knew how much these "fainting spells" worried Felix. I started to laugh to myself as I thought of what these "fainting spells" were for I never really fainted I just would lose my strength and control of my body. The only reason we called them "fainting spells" was we lacked a better description of them because it was as close to fainting a vampire could get to. It troubled Aro immensely that they were happening even more frequently then usual.

At first we all overlooked them as some strange side effect of my being a new born and soon they slowly started to go away but suddenly these past few years they have been increasing. This sparked Aro's worry so he has been calling in every vampire with immense knowledge of science and biology. I have gone through numerous procedures that have seemed just obscured to me but I do it none the less to ease Aro's worries, though still none of them have found a reason for them.

I was soon brought back from my thoughts when I felt Felix squeeze my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and as always he received me with a smile. I smiled back and began to think how much he had changed. I looked at Felix and remembered the first day I had arrived and had been received as part of the Voulturi, he was so arrogant and seemed to think very highly of himself. He right away seemed to try to catch my interest but I was bitter from the very start of this immortal life and ignored his every pass but he never gave up and then finally I was feat up with him and gave him a piece of my mind and how I thought he was insecure. He seemed to have gotten the point after that and seemed to avoid me. But suddenly he came up to me and apologized and said that if I would give him another chance but only as friends. I wearily excepted and we soon began to open up to one another, we would share our stories and other things that I had never shared.

Soon I began to see how kind Felix could be even though he seems to be the same old Felix around others. I sometimes make fun of his two faced-ness but I am very glad that it is only me who knows this. But although I am very found of him I do not see anything more in Felix then just a very close friend and a brother even. Though as I look at our intertwined hands and the expression upon his face I can see that Felix sees me as something more than a sister.

I slowly began to sit up and in the process removed my hand from his. I saw the slight hint of hurt in his eyes but acted as if I had saw nothing. I felt horrible every time I did this to him and yet he is always there for me and is always there to catch me when I fall, literally, he has been there every time I have had a "fainting spell" and always stays with me until I regain my strength but I did not want to give him the wrong idea.

He then began to say "Aro brought that coven here to see if they might figure out what causes you to have these spells." I looked up at him as he continued to say "Aro wanted them to come first but they kept declining the request until now which I am glad they did come." As he said this he slowly griped my hand tightly in his and continued "They have to in there coven that are knowledgeable in many sciences and one is a doctor." I looked up into Felix's eyes and saw hope that I would become better soon and wanting to reassure him I squeezed his hand and said "yes maybe now we can give a proper name to what is happening to me."

As I finished saying that I heard a low knock on the door as it opened and in came in Aro with a smile as he said "my child are you feeling better?" I nodded and that was when I saw two of the covens members enter, to my dismay one of them was the damned angel. I was distracted from the anger that was building in me when I heard the leader of the coven's voice "Hello Isabella I'm Carlisle . I have heard of your "fainting spells from Aro and he wants me to see you." I smiled at him as I said "thank you and call me Bella."

Carlisle them turned to the damned angel and said "this is my son Edward and he will be helping me examine you and hopefully see what might be wrong." I looked to the damned angel as he said a simple "hello." I just nodded and looked back to Carlisle as he began to ask me different questions about my spells and how they make me feel, but throughout this whole process I could not keep my eyes from drifting back to the damned angels eyes. He seemed to be ignoring my gaze but then after awhile he looked back into my eyes and I could see that he was full of curiosity as he began to examine me openly.

I then began to feel uncomfortable being around him and I asked if I could go out for a bit, which they openly allowed. As I was walking down the hallway I could her Felix's quick footsteps following me. I then said without turning around to see his expression "could you give me a minute to myself I just need to be alone." I then heard the footsteps cease but knew that I would be questioned by this action later for I never cared if he was with me even when I was felling ill.

As I walked out of the castle into the courtyard I went directly to my favorite spot that was under this big oak tree by the rather large pond. I sat down on the damp grass and closed my eyes as I began to feel the warmth of the trickles of the suns ray as it penetrated the spaces between the leaves. I closed my eyes and began to hum to myself as I always did in this secluded spot. I enjoyed coming here and bathing in the suns warmth as it washed away some of my worry.

Someone suddenly said "May I ask what that song is that you are humming?" I suddenly opened my eyes and was on my feet in a second. Why hadn't I heard his approach? Was I that lost in though? He saw my bewildered expression and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I looked at him and his glittering skin that made him seem godly but still beside that fact he would always he that damned angel in my eyes. "No I was lost in thought." was my only reply as I excused myself.

* * *

**So how was that???? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks:)**


End file.
